


爱情的72种形式

by AK47Rabbit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit
Summary: 尝试解锁各种设定





	爱情的72种形式

Note：phone call

————————————

“我昨晚梦见和你…”

 

唇齿交融、肢体缠绕、极度渴求着触碰，大汗淋漓、肌肤摩擦点燃了愉悦，潮湿的气息喷薄，沉浸在温暖的黑暗里。

“嗯哼～感觉怎么样？”

你回味着昨夜，似乎又重新沐浴在甜蜜的韵律里。

“很棒。”你说，电话那头传来轻笑，你甚至能想象他的金色眼睛细长地眯起，喉咙里震动着笑着……

小腹痉挛般地扭紧，渴求着他的手，略用力地揉搓着抚平突然的躁动。

直到他的声音，像拉丝的蜂蜜将你从浸没的糖浆里捞起。

“嗯～我也是。”

———————————


End file.
